Yugioh GX: New Beginnings
by Kari Mezmaru
Summary: A strong new duelist is at the academy, yet with her she brings some dark presence...what happens when you also throw in lost Millenium items and a society? Trouble for the gang. R and R please! Ch. 15 up!
1. A New Recruit

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx, just the storyline and my OC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

A New Recruit

On the edge of the Duelist Academy shoreline stood a girl, looking at the famed academy.

"This is the famous Duelist Academy…..I guess my studies begin here." The girl then headed towards the academy, when she noticed Zane watching her from the rocky edge. "Hey you, you do know you can stop hiding," She told him.

"I'm not hiding, are you the new student?"

"Yeah, the new student."

"Follow me then."

xxx

Jaden yawned in boredom as he shulffeled his cards back and forth.

"Is there anything to do?" He asked.

"Want to duel?" his friend, Syrus, asked.

"No thanks, I've beaten you plenty of times." At that moment Chumley burst through the door.

"Guys, guys, the new students here!"

"New student?"

"Yeah. Jaden, a new student, and that person just beat somebody in a practice duel!"

"Nice, I want to go see!" Syrus said quickly. The gang took off, heading towards the main building.

xxx

"I don't see any duels going on…" Jaden said, breathless.

"Boys, I want you to meet someone." The friends turned around and faced the Slifer Red counseler. "This is the new student, why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"

"Hi, I'm Kini."

"I'm Jaden, this is Syrus, and the guy over there's Chumley."

"Nice to meet you." Kini said.

"Boys, escort her to the Slifer girl dorm."

"Wait a minute, but we can't go there, we're boys!" Chumley said, quickly.

"Don't worry, just say that I sent you." The counseler then left.

"Uh, okay, follow us Kini." Jaden said.

xxx

Two weeks later Jaden and his friends went to visit Alexis in the dueling hall, but upon finding her something else happened.

"Hey guys, did you see how Kini dueled?"

"No, I was going to watch right now." As the friends stared down to the arena they saw Kini in a duel with…….Bastion.

"No way, Bastion? She's not going to survive!" Jaden yelled in shock.

"Did you hear how she beat the other guys? I think the foes that faced her only lasted 5 minutes," Alexis said confidently.

"Quiet guys, Kini's making her move!" Syrus told them, and attention turned back to the duel.

"Okay Bastion, my turn!" She placed two cards faced down and a card face up. " I play Light Magician Angel in attack mode!" A spellcaster appeared on the field with light blue and white clothing, blond hair, and green vivid eyes.

"My move, I play Hydro Getton in attack mode!" A light blue dragon suddenly appeared on the field. "Attack Hydro Getton!"

"Not so fast, I activate the face down card Angel Tamer!"

"Angel Tamer, I've never heard of such card!"

"Here's the effect, if I have one spellcaster on the field that has the word angel in it's name I get to summon Angel Tokens," Kini explained, " The more you attack, the more Angel Tokens appear."

"That means you only can play four!"

"Angel Tokens don't apply to the field card rule, so I now summon six Angel tokens!"

Jaden then looked up, "She put up a barrier just like…..Yugi?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read the next chapter to find out if winner of the duel will be Bastion or Kini, and what's this about Yugi? Please Read and Review!


	2. Promotion to the Next Rank

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Promotion to the Different Rank

"Yugi what, Jaden? Is something wrong?" Syrus asked, curious on why Jaden uttered the word.

"She looked like she copied the multiply move that Yugi uses."

"You mean like Dimitri, only different cards?" Jaden stared at the field focused, so Syrus' question was ignored.

"What?" Bastion yelled in shock. Six miniature angels appeared on the field as Hydro Getton attacked. As soon as one of the angels was destroyed another token took its place. _'This is not good'_ Bastion thought then said," I end my move by placing this card face down."

"My turn, I play Mermaid Maiden!" A half human, half fish girl appeared wearing a lightweight white shirt, a green tail, red hair, and turquoise blue eyes. "I then play two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Fine, I now summon Oxy Getton in defense mode, and switch my Hydro Getton into defense mode too; I now play a card face down and end my move!"

"Hey, does anybody know Kini's last name?" Alexis asked.

"No, she never mentioned it."

"Something weird is going on around here…," Jaden spoke. Alexis then turned around and asked, "Hey, where's Chumley?"

"He's probably getting a snack," Syrus said, "He's hungry all the time."

"I guess you're right Syrus, he does eat a lot," Alexis said, pointing. Chumley was heding towards them, his arms full with grilled cheese sandwiches wrapped in individual bags. Jaden wasn't paying attention though; he thought 'Why does she remind me of someone?'

"Time to finish this duel, I activate the facedown card Mermaid Lullaby!"

"Mermaid Lullaby?"

"The effect is if I have an aqua type monster on the field I get to switch one of your monsters to attack mode and attack it, so I'm making Hydro Getton go into attack mode!"

"My Hydro Getton is still stronger than your mermaid by 100 attack points!"

"There's more to the cards effect, I increase your monsters attack points by 1000 points, but I get to increase my monsters attack points higher than that."

"What will happen then?"

"My mermaid then gets to destroy you, your Hydro Getton attack points, my mermaid's attack points, and the damage calculations get deducted from your life points."

"Wait, then that would mean I'd…."

"Yeah, it means you lose, Bastion, Mermaid Maiden attack!" the mermaid charged and destroyed Hydro Getton with an odd looking staff. "Now Light Magician Angel, attack!" The magician took her wand and launched white beam directly at Bastion's lifepoints.

"The magician can attack my lifepoints?" Bastion yelled in shock before the move hit him.

"That's it for the duel! Since Kini put up such an amazing show I promote her to Ra Yellow!" the crowd suddenly yelled,

"No promote her to Obelisk Blue!" Their cries and chants made the Slifer counselor rethink the promotion.

"Fine, Obelisk Blue it is!"

Kini walked up the stairs to greet Alexis and her friends.

"Nice duel, Kini!" Syrus congratulated her.

"Thanks, Syrus."

"Kini, since you're an Obelisk Blue now, you can come into my dorm!" Alexis said excitedly.

"Hey Kini, we want to know, what's your last name?" Chumley asked.

"Oh, um, I'm not in the mood to tell that now." She said quickly.

"Here, Kini, let me show you the girl's dorm," Alexis said, then guided Kini away from the area.

"Hey, Jaden, you haven't said a word, what's going through your head?"

"Sy, you know how Kini isn't saying her last name?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I've got an idea on how we can know this girl's last name."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden's got a plan to find out this girl's last name, is it going to work? R&R and I'll update!


	3. Jaden's Plan

Disclaimer: Why do I even need to put this? Just check the first chapter. Okay, time for the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

Jaden's Plan

"Jaden, I'm not so sure about this…."

"Don't worry, Sy, it's going to work out perfectly," Jaden answered.

"I'm worried that we might get caught, or worse, expelled!"

"That's not going to happen, now just stay cool and the plan is going to work." Jaden and Syrus were heading for Duel Academy's phone lines, for this was part of Jaden's plan. Syrus was persuaded to come only because Jaden was his friend and he wanted to know Kini's last name. _'Oh what I do to help Jaden…'_Syrus thought.

"Syrus, hand me that one booklet."

"Oh, uh, okay." He gave Jaden the tiny book which held the instructions on how to hack into the phone lines. "Jaden, how are you so sure she is going to call today, at this time?"

"I got somebody to tell me."

"Who was that, Jaden?"

"Syrus, I've got a signal! Here, put these headphones on to listen." Syrus slipped on the headphones and the instant he did he heard a voice. He turned his head away from the microphone to talk to his buddy.

"Wrong person, try the next dorm, were close." Jaden then reconnected some wires and asked,

"Is it her now?"

"Yeah, it is! Put the headphones on and listen!" Jaden did as he was told and instantly he heard Kini's voice.

"Hey, Dad, Duel Academy is great, I still don't know why Seto Kaiba doesn't like you." A voice on the other end answered Kini.

"Kini, I don't know why Kaiba doesn't like me. I think it's just rivalry."

"How's Mom? Oh yeah, and how's Tanaree and Kourika?"

"Your mom is fine, and so are Tanaree and Kourika. Tell me about your friends, Kini."

"Well, I met this girl named Alexis; she's an Obelisk Blue, the highest rank, in Duel Academy. I also met this boy named Jaden."

"Jaden? I think I met him before."

"You might've, considering you're the King of Games."

"Did you hear that? Kini's last name is Muto!"

"Then that means she's the daughter of….Yugi."

"Come on, Sy, we've got to tell the others!"

The next day Kini walked over to the breakfast hall when she noticed the looks she was receiving from Bastion, Syrus, and Chumley. Jaden and Alexis were eating their breakfast quietly.

"Hey guys, how is everything?"

"Fine, Kini, but we've got a question."

"What is it, Alexis?" Kini asked cheerfully.

"Is your last name Muto!" Syrus exclaimed.

"What the--," she covered his mouth quickly and spoke, "How'd you find out?"

"Jaden found out for us," Bastion said quickly.

"What? Jaden, I need to speak with you, right now."

"Uh, ok, Kini." Jaden got an uneasy feeling about the talk.

Out in the hall Kini turned around and spoke, "Why, how did you find out about my last name?"

"I hacked the phone lines."

"Jaden, you listen to me, if anybody finds out about my last name I'm dead for sure!"

"Why, you're the daughter of Yugi!"

"One, boys are going to chase me, two, I'm the eldest kid of my family so people will hunt me, three, because I'm his daughter I could be put into shadow games. There, do you understand now?"

"The shadow game part I understand, but the other two I don't. What's wrong with them?" Kini turned around and stared at Jaden.

"I don't approve of boys chasing me until I can actually like a decent boy and worse, the hunted means I could get killed or something!" She turned her gaze towards the floor.

"Kini, I understand why you can't reveal your last name, but…"

"But what? You don't understand, nobody actually understands except my family!" She turned her head to the side.

"Kini, I do understand…"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes I do, if I don't then how come your dad gave me this?" Jaden held Winged Kuriboh up so Kini could see it. From what Jaden could see on her face he could tell she was crying and surprised at the same time.

"I-It's you….Winged Kuriboh…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, this chapter came out a little touchy, and I know the chapter titles stink. All I can say is if you R&R I'll update the next chapter and you'll get to see what happens next.


	4. Troubles become worse

Disclaimer: See first chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter4:

The Troubles become worse

"How did you manage….to receive it from my dad?"

"He gave it to me; your dad told me that there was something I could do." Kini started to back away slowly.

"That card is one of the only copies ever created, but if my dad gave his only copy to you……." She then turned around and started running. "I'm sorry Jaden, but I have to go somewhere!"

"Kini!" She had run too far that Jaden's cry was lost among the corridors. _'I've__got a really bad feeling about all of this….'_ Jaden thought as he headed back to his friends.

Kini dashed down the hallway, thinking of plenty of things. The only thing she didn't think of was looking ahead, so she ran straight into something….or someone.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Watch where you're going, miss." The breathless girl looked up to see that Zane was the one she bumped into. _'It's that boy I saw when I first came here!'_ She thought.

"I'll remember that next time!" She then started sprinting down the hallways out of sight.

"Something's wrong…." Zane spoke as he stared down the hall in the direction in which Kini ran.

"Jaden, over here!" Syrus yelled, "So what did Kini say?" Jaden didn't answer.

"Come on, don't tell me you're going to zone out on us!" Chumley said.

"Guys, I have a really bad feeling about this….." Alexis said cautiously. She was right, Jaden's response seem to have taken impact once he said it.

"Guys, I think something really bad is going to happen to Kini, and I mean seriously bad."

"What?" Everybody yelled in unison.

Outside the confused daughter of Yugi sat on a cliff where lush emerald green grass grew and birds chirped joyfully. _'I don't get it, why does everything bad happen to_ _me? Why can't I live a normal life?'_ she thought.

"Why does every boy chase me at all?" she yelled to the vast blue sky. She then sighed and looked at two birds playing with each other, enjoying the other's company. She then said, "If I could only be like that with a really decent guy…." Kini then suddenly felt somebody push against her back; she also caught a glimpse of the person who did it. It was a black cloaked, hooded man that let off an ominous aura which was so foul that Kini could actually feel it.

"Wha—aaaaaah!" She screamed as she started to descend over the cliff's edge. She looked for recess to grasp but found none in the wet stone_. 'Oh, I'm going to die!_ _This is it, I'm really sorry for letting you down Dad! Goodb--'_ flashed into her mind before she felt a hand grasp her arm. She looked up and saw a blurry image holding her from her death. Even though the image was blurry she could still make out part of the person holding her, but not his name. She fainted after her glimpse from exhaustion.

The boy hoisted the unconscious Kini up onto firm ground, away from the cliffs ledge. He then placed her leaning against a healthy looking tree and stood up. Pondering his mind he left the scene without a word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, here's the next chapter. I think I extended the cliff falling part a little too long….Anyway! Who was the mystery person that saved Kini? Will Kini be able to survive at Duel Academy? Read the next chapter to find out, oh, and R&R!


	5. Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: You guys know where to look.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter5:

Unanswered Questions

Kini awoke in a bed at the Duel Academy Infirmary, and as she tried to get up a voice called from in front of her.

"You're now awake, I'm very sorry if I disturbed you at all." A tall, thin woman with blondish brown hair and hazel brown eyes stood up.

"No, it's okay. You're Leila, the Infirmary keeper, right?" Kini spoke to the nurse.

"Yes, I am. Oh you should be going back to class now; you have at least one more left." The girl then jumped out the bed and raced down the hall quickly yelling back her reply.

"Thanks for telling me! Bye, Leila!"

"Oh, what a kind pretty girl, she reminds me of myself when I was her age…" The nurse then went back to treating the others in the infirmary.

Jaden was alert in class, and this signaled that his behavior was different than usual. After class Syrus discussed the issue with Jaden and the others.

"Jaden, you weren't sleeping in class like usual, what's wrong."

"I'm guessing it's about earlier today," Alexis told them.

"Yeah, Alexis is right…" Just then Kini walked down the hallway and faced Jaden and the gang.

"Hey, Kini, do you want to hang out with me and the girls today?" Alexis asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you back at the dorm." She then continued walking down the hallway until she was gone. Silence hung over the hallway until the crew said their goodbyes and went to dinner.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zane asked as a dark haired boy passed him.

"To my dorm, leave me alone Zane."

"You seem in a hurry getting there, take your time."

"I have to go immediately, now stop talking to me," the boy answered.

"You seem to be hiding all afternoon, Chazz." Chazz didn't answer, he had already turned the hall with Zane's reply in his ears.

"Where were you in the afternoon, Kini?"

"I-I was in the Infirmary, Alexis."

"Why were you there? Did you get hurt?" Mindy asked.

"Somehow, I fell off a cliff, and some boy saved me, I f-fainted after that."

"Sounds like somebody's out there to get you," Jazz replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Hey did you hear? Yugi Muto is coming to Duel Academy!"

"What? What do you mean, he's coming? When?"

"Yep, with his family too, he's going to stay here or a month to observe us and our skills. Seto Kaiba and Mokuba are coming too. Both of them arrive tomorrow, 2:30pm sharp," Alexis answered.

"Oh ok, I'll like to meet the King of Games." Kini stared at the ceiling as she went to bed pondering subjects such as: Will the masked man ever try and kill me again? Will I be challenged to a Shadow Duel and lose? Why is my dad coming here now? The one question that stood out in her mind was this: Who was that boy who saved me? She fell asleep, restless and troubled.

"Jaden, are you still awake?"

"Yeah, Sy, I can't sleep."

"Is it because of the news that Yugi's coming?"

"Yeah, that and the fact that Kini is acting strange." Jaden turned in bed and saw Winged Kuriboh float onto his shoulder. It gave a little squeal that sounded like it was comforting Jaden.

"Jaden, I had another nightmare, um, well…"

"You had a nightmare, so what?"

"No, this one involved Kini, in my nightmare something terrible happened to her, and I think it'll happen in reality as well!"

"It's just another of your chili sauce nightmares."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter is done. Well, this is one of my double updates. Please R&R!


	6. Going Back in Time

Disclaimer: It will always be in the first chapter

Chapter6:

Going back in Time

As all the other early risers awoke, one thing fascinated them the most.

The Secret door.

It had appeared out of nowhere and now had attracted interest from the students, and at about 2:25 pm the crowd grew like a plant. Jaden had just arrived to see Kaiba and Yugi walk in front of the door.

"Now, I would like to present Mr. Seto Kaiba and Mr. Yugi Muto!" Dr. Crowler exclaimed. Yells, cheers and roars emitted from the giant crowd, then duel request sprang into action.

"Hey, Yugi, I bet I can beat you in a match!" someone yelled.

"No, I'll face him!" another screamed.

"Fine then, I'll duel Kaiba!"

"Sorry, my match is with him is first!"

"People, people, calm down, let the King of Games and Kaiba speak," Dr. Crowler said.

"Thank you, doctor. Now then, Kaiba and me are only here to observe and choose the lucky students to compete in the Duel Nationals. We're not here to duel all of you."

"Yugi is right. All willing players who want to try out go to the duel arena at 9:45am sharp tomorrow." Then both duelers walked away, and studies began for the students. At about midday Kini and Alexis walked down the hall and mysteriously, Jaden and Bastion appeared. Chumley was nowhere to be found.

"Hi, Jaden, how's it going?"

"Fine, Kini," He stared at the open door. "I-I'm just wondering why that secret room is open, that's all!"

"Huh, the secret door, it's open?" Bastion turned to look. "Jaden's right, the door is open!" At that exact moment a blonde haired girl and a purple haired boy burst through and knocked the whole gang over. Everybody went tumbling down, through the doorway, and into the dark room. They all didn't notice it, but all four of them hit a mysterious item; everybody went unconscious after that.

"Ugh, Kourika, are you okay," the blonde haired girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tanaree." He struggled a bit just to get up. He then put his hand on some type of object and the lights went on, filling the whole room.

"Kini, sis, wake up," Tanaree exclaimed. She turned her head to stare at her brother in hope that he would think up a brilliant plan. Kourika, instead of looking back towards his sister, stared at a golden object and a medium sized stone tablet laying on the floor next to his older sister. His glare was so intense that it could've burned right through the objects and left holes on the ground like acid.

"I-It can't be…Tanaree, go get Dad!"

"Hey is everyone alright?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, but why are we in the middle of a palace in a scorching desert?" Bastion then waved his arms in the air and said, "Also, why are we wearing ridiculous clothes?"

"You're right, it's like we're wearing Egyptian clothes!"

"No, not Egyptian clothes," Jaden said, "We're wearing _Ancient_ Egyptian clothes! We've been transported back in time!" Then suddenly a priest with blue and gold clothing and a girl with a gold trimmed Egyptian dress turned the corner.

"You there, why are you trespassing on royal ground?" exclaimed a priest wearing a blue and gold trimmed hat.

"Whoa, you're Seto Kaiba! Did you get transported here too?" Jaden asked hastily.

"My name is Seto, that is true, but now leave this area or you shall be punished."

"I'm sorry Mr. Seto, sir, but me and my friends are trying to find a girl named Kini, do you know her?" Alexis asked.

"Nobody at your class can visit the Pharaoh's daughter, Hiruko!" The kid screamed.

"Quiet, Mikura, you are not allowed to speak the Princess' name to these commoners!" Seto scolded her. Then the priest looked up, and then kneeled; the kid, however, glared at somebody with her light, misty blue eyes, but in the end she kneeled as well, her latte colored hair flying behind her.

"Guys, Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, is that you?" All three of them turned to face the person who spoke; they stood completely still with their eyes shocked in surprise. The person who spoke was in fact Kini, except she appeared as if a different person in the Egyptian clothing, gold jewelry, and the Wedjat eye tiara and bracelet.

"Oh, um, ahem, Priest Seto, may you take Mikura to her living quarters?"

"Thou shall obey thy command." Seto then got onto his feet and escorted Mikura away. Mikura still glared at Kini as if she was an evil demon in her eyes.

"Princess, shall we attend to your siblings?" one of Kini's maidens asked.

"Yes, please proceed to do so." When the servants left the four friends headed to the shade of a tree and spoke. Jaden was so fast that he asked a question before any of them could even speak their questions.

"Kini, where did you get that bracelet?"

"I don't know, Jaden, it was on me when I came to."

"Jaden, let's ask a simpler question like how on earth did we get here?"

"You call that simple?"

"Yes I do, Jaden. Should I also ask why Kini is called Hiruko in this world?"

"Yes, yes you should…" They both glanced at her in puzzlement. Seeing that Kini was also clueless on why she was called Hiruko Alexis thought of a quick idea and explained it.

"Maybe it's her given Egyptian name. I've read of a book called _Many of the Past _that tells of a man going back to Egypt in a time machine, finding out he once was a pharaoh there, but knowing that his Egyptian name was different from his original given name.

"I see what you mean…" Bastion said, thoughtfully. As Kini turned around she then noticed that everything was just a shade darker than usual; it was growing to the color of night in minutes.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling…" Everybody turned and saw what Kini meant. In the sky above them a twin mouthed red dragon with a blue crystal on its forehead flew swiftly down from the thundering clouds. Another monster followed the dragon; it was a blue as the ocean with the same blue crystal on top. The last one followed the others through an opening in the clouds which the sun could be seen. This behemoth resembled a griffin and a dragon mixed together; it also held the blue gem.

"Wait, where do I recognize those monsters…?" Jaden asked.

"They're the three Egyptian…" Bastion started, and Alexis finished for him.

"God cards…"

"Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra…"

Finally this chapter is done! Anyway how did Jaden and the gang get transported to Ancient Egypt? Why are the Egyptian gods making their debut now? Is something cataclysmic going to arise? Find out in future chapters! Sorry i updated a little late ;


	7. Understanding the Enemy

Disclaimer: Everybody knows where it is… 

Chapter7:

Understanding the Enemy

As the gods appeared from the clouds as mighty giants another set of monsters appeared. Though they resembled the gods in almost every way all four of the kids knew it was not the Egyptian Gods' clones, but the Sacred Beasts.

"The Sacred Beasts and Egyptian Gods are awake! Ring the warning bell!" Kini turned and saw that the Pharaoh had left his royal chamber and was joining the kids outside.

"Hiruko, take these and take yourself and your friends to safety." He handed Kini four weird looking bracelets then rushed off.

Jaden, Bastion, and Alexis looked as shocked as if they had been zapped by lightning.

"You've got to be kidding me, was that Yugi as a pharaoh?" Bastion said in astonishment.

"It's like the book I read…" Alexis muttered.

"Come on, guys, we don't have anytime to waste!" Jaden said; with swift moves he took one of the bracelets, put it on, and yelled. "I summon thee Elemental Hero Flame Wing Man!" Jaden's most favorite monster appeared beside him in a glow of intense light. The boy got onto the monster's back, and, to all the kids' amazement, Jaden didn't fall through Flame Wing Man. Jaden's friends did the same thing and off they went speeding towards the incredible battle.

The incredible bulk of Slifer flew around its enemy, Uria, and aimed a thundering lightning beam to it from his mouth. Slifer's counterpart dodged and sent back a beam of intense flame the almost burned Slifer's left wing. The dragons entwined and rose higher into the sky sending a barrage of attacks at each other.

"Dang, this looks a lot like the Fourth of July," Jaden said, then rubbed his eyes, "Except it's brighter than those crummy lights."

"Jaden, look!" Kini yelled and then pointed to his right shoulder. On it Winged Kuriboh sat, perched like a bird.

"Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden said in surprise. He then turned and looked at his friends with a sarcastic type of face. "Tell me I'm dreaming right?" Just then the monster raised its claw and tapped Jaden on the head slightly. Kuriboh's claw, even though he tapped gently, gave Jaden such pain that he walked backwards, fell on a rock, and landed with his head looking at the sky. Alexis looked up and stared as well as the rest of the gods fought.

Raviel disappeared in the air as Obelisk sent his Fist of Fury at him. He reappeared behind him and headed straight for the god's unprotected back. The blue behemoth swerved and sent a back hand straight into Raviel's mouth. The phantom emperor whirled back and roared in anger as he attacked his enemy. Obelisk roared back as he sent another Fist of Fury at his hybrid. Then a clear, strong voice was heard throughout the calamity.

"_Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry._  
_Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight._  
_Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe._  
_Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win._  
_Appear in the Shadow Game as I call your name,_

_WINGED DRAGON OF RA!_"

Suddenly a blinding flash of light pierced the dark clouds like an arrow through the air. Ra attacked, blazing like a torch of never-ending fire. Hamon flew up and sent the strongest god bolts of electricity to counter, but Ra easily dodged this. Their battle raged on countinously, trying to destroy the other without rest just like the other two gods. Bastion stared at the person who had spoken the incantation and it turned out to be the Pharoah, or in this case, the person who looked like Yugi. Another incantation was heard as the battle raged on.

"_Great beast of Thunder, in which other gods are under  
Unleash your might and take flight.  
Send the earth thunder and rain; send our foe misery and pain.  
Dry up the seas as you fulfill my pleas,  
DESCENDING THUNDER EMPORER HAMON!_"

At that exact moment Hamon, who seemed to have gained immense power, burst into a thousand electrical bolts that slightly evaporated the seas and laid rain and fires onto the Egypt. Suddenly, the thunderbolts redirected their course and captured all three legendary gods. Raviel and Uria, seeing that their foes were immobilized, lashed out with vicous strikes that damaged Slifer's right arm, Obelisk's left leg, and Ra's left wing.

The speaker of Hamon's incantation suddenly popped up out of nowhere and landed on a rock jutting out from the ground like a cliff. Alexis and Kini toppled over from fright and accidently hit Bastion, who then knocked Jaden down again, and finally landed on Winged Kuriboh. The dominos all landed under the rock, and their faces were just in the right position to see the incantation speaker. He had the skin color of all Egyptians, tanish brown, strange cloudy grey eyes, and pitch black hair with some pure white tips. He smiled the way antagonists smiled, but then looked down and stared at all four of the bodies lying below.

"Is this true…?" The man yelled in surprise. "I can't believe it!" He jumped down, landed, and stared at the group. Jaden had gotten in front of Alexis and Bastion had gotten in front of Kini. "The items you wear…the girl and her friends…you are _them_!" The man then gave a bellowing cry and then swarms of men surrounded the group. Without a command the men instantly swarmed and grabbed them with such feriousity that it almost pushed all four of them backwards. They wrenched the magical bracelets used to summon monsters off of them before Jaden and the rest got to react. A priest then came up to the evil villain and spoke in a cautious voice.

"Rakshev, sir, are you sure taking the princess and her friends will surely grant you eternal power? It is true they wear the lost Millennium Items, but do you believe there are for real?" Kimi spotted and then noticed that Jaden, Kimi, and Bastion were wearing an item similar to the bracelet she wore.

"It is true, I have read it in the Prophecy Scriptures; I will rule all of Egypt and banish the Pharaoh and his gods to the Shadow Realm with my Sacred Beasts!" Rakshev let out a malicious laugh and then headed over to Alexis and stared at her. "When I'm done I'll make you my bride," he stared at Jaden, who tried to break free vicousily, and Bastion then said, "You two my servants…" He then stared at Kini. "And you a gift to my son once I receive everybody's power." Kini almost grew sick with the thought of being someone's pet, Alexis felt the same way getting married, Bastion felt ready to kick the guy square in the head, and Jaden, well, was already unleashing his fury so much that he almost knocked Bastion down.

"Why our power, what is it that you want from us so bad? I also thought you couldn't do this to a princess in your own country!" Kini yelled in a voice that almost frightened herself.

"You're not a princess, you aren't even close to one, and I need your ka and your friend's to feed the Great King."

"The Great King…?"

"Hiruko!"

Okay, this chapter is done. Jaden and his friends each wear a _lost_ Millenium Item! Will everybody escape the past and return to the future before the future gets rewritten itself? Who was the person who called out Kimi's Egyptian name? You'll find out soon(I put too much of these at the end of my stories' chapters, don't I?)! R&R!


	8. Is there some Light on this Mystery?

Disclaimer: Me Thinking: _I won't even say it…_

It seems I should add more duels, or this would seem boring…

Chapter 8:

Is there Some Light on this Mystery?

At that same exact moment a flash of light filled the area and Kini, Jaden, Bastion, and Alexis were flung from the scene and into another place. They all blacked out after that.

Kini awoke, surprised and tired, to face a brightly lit room. She was in a comfortable bed with snow white sheets pulled over her. As her eyelids slowly opened she spotted Alexis on her left side in a bed just like the one she was in, and now she knew she was in the Infirmary.

"You're finally awake," a voice to her right said. She whipped her head to her right to see Chazz and Zane. Zane was facing her with his eyes closed while Chazz was sitting on a chair and looking at the wall. Kini bolted upright as soon as she noticed they were there.

"Wha…wait, where's Jaden and Bastion?"

"There right next to Alexis," Syrus said as he walked in with Chumley right behind him. As Syrus sat down Chumley filled the silence.

"We found you on the floor of the secret room. How did you guys even managed to get in there?"

"Long story, Sy. We'll tell it to you later."

"Oh, okay, Jaden." Chazz turned his steel gray eyes to look at Kini, but retreated to the wall after she started to stare back at him.

"Alright, down to the main question: I've heard of Millennium items, but has anybody heard of the lost ones?" Alexis asked.

"Hey, I'm no archaeologist or Egyptian expert, but I'm thinking that those couldn't be all the lost Millennium items." Bastion said.

"Why did the Sacred Beasts attack the Gods?" Jaden asked as well. "Doesn't that seem strange?" Zane, who had finally opened his eyes, thought for a few moments before answering.

"You guys say you went to the past?"

"Yeah…"

"How did you even get there?"

"Good point, Zane," Syrus answered. Silence gripped the room for a second, then, as if he was shattering glass, Alexis answered.

"Who knows, we got knocked down by Kini's siblings, then total darkness, and later we found ourselves in that world."

"Also, the battle with the Sacred Beasts and the Egyptian gods…did something happen between them? And the idea of lost Millennium items…" Kini then gasped in surprise.

"I've just remembered something!"

"What?" Chazz asked calmly.

"Alexis, remember when I told you about that incident with the guy and all?" Alexis pondered her mind for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I remember! Wait, you don't think that that guy…"

"I'm not so sure, but I think it was somebody like him that pushed me off."

"That reminds me of the Seven Stars!" Syrus said all of a sudden. Chumley shuffled a bit before hearing his stomach growl.

"Hey, I'm going to get something to eat, who wants to come with me?" Almost everybody offered to come, so the only two people left in the room were Chazz and Kini. Kini twisted her head so she could face the window in which radiant, blinding sunlight entered it. She stared at the simple, small glass vase on the table next to her bed.

Kini broke the icy silence by saying, "An acacia rose, bluebottle, butterfly orchid, and a daffodil…separate they're recognized as beautiful, but together, their beauty becomes one, making them stunning, don't you agree, Chazz?"

"Um, yeah…" Chazz answered.

"What's wrong?" Kini inquired. Chazz turned his head to face her; his steel gray eyes showed some type of a concern.

"Nothing…" Kini sat on the edge of her bed and smiled.

"Hey, whatever this problem is you can always ask me, Jaden, or the others for help."

"Thanks," Chazz replied, then smiled.

xxx

"Now that was the best meal I may have had all day!" Jaden said while walking down the hallway.

"Yeah, considering you just ate three cheeseburgers and had a drink!" Alexis said playfully.

"Come on, guys, we've got to go see Chumley's duel!" Syrus said; he then walked into the audience massed into a circular disk. Chumley was standing in the heat of battle.

"I activate Des Koala! Now that he's been flip summoned you lose 400 lifepoints for every card in your hand!"

"You may have taken 2000 lifepoints off me, but with almost no defenses you're a goner!" the Slifer Red student named Kallious yelled. "My turn, I sacrifice my Great White and to summon Army God of Dark World-Silver!" A humongous fiend covered in silver armor rose from the holographic card from the field. Chumley pondered his mind as hard as he could.

'_What if there are more like these? What if this monster could be the monster that ends it? If I lose now there's no chance I'll ever make it to the national level, the one my father dueled in! I'm not giving up, and I will not put the Huffington name to shame!' _At that moment Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, and Zane saw a different Chumley inside the old Chumley, a new determined one.

"My turn, Kallious!"

This seems a good place to stop. Anyway, I think in a few more chapters I'd be officially halfway through the story, but in the meantime, ponder your mind on what the outcome of Chumley's duel will be, ask yourself about Millennium items, and one, more thing: Yes, I know, the title stinks on this chapter. R&R!


	9. 1rst Quarter to the National Duel Prelim

I'm **_soooooo_** sorry I didn't update in the last… **(checks the updating system) **7 months! I had gotten a writer's block, and then there were my other accounts to tend to, and then I made an account in fictionpress that I focused on for a while, then school started again and I had tons of homework… 

…Need I go on? Just, puuhh-llleeasse don't kill me or hate me for not updating sooner! **Please!!** If you don't kill me I will update. Oh! And the anniversary for this story's coming up, so plan to see a chapter on that day.

Oh, and one more thing…(Just got to the chapter already!) Alright, but anyway, the Dark World card names are just some I got from a book before they were introduced into the United States, please take note that the names of the English version and the names used here aren't the same.

* * *

Chapter 9:  
1rst Quarter of the National Duel Prelims

"I flip-summon my other Des Koala! Now for every card in your hand you lose 400 life-points!" The koala pounced from its card and hit Kallious square in the chest. He lost 1600 life-points due to the four cards in his hand.

"Fine then, my turn!" Kallious drew, looked at his hand of cards and smiled even though he only had at least 200 life-points left. "I now sacrifice my Scout of Dark World to summon Military God of Dark World-Gold!" Chumley grimaced as he saw the golden monster emerge from its card; he clutched his remaining three cards in his hands tightly. _'Another one! Is his deck made of Dark-World monsters?'_

"Attack, Military God Gold!" The behemoth clad in golden armored rushed towards Chumley and raised its gold-trimmed, seemingly heavy axe. With a swift motion it brought the axe down on Chumley and seemed to slice him in too; then it receded back to its rightful position on Kallious' side of the field. Kallious smirked evilly as Chumley gasped for breath, as if he was enjoying Chumley's pain.

"That creep!" Kini exclaimed, pointing out his smirk, "Chumley should beat the crud out of him!"

"Yeah, but this guy plays hard; he's not the type who gives out mercies. He enjoys pain, and if he wins…," Alexis said, fading off at the end. He turned to look at Jaden and Kini, but instead all she saw was Jaden cheering Chumley on the best he could and Kini flaring and doing the same thing. "They didn't hear me…"

"I heard you," Syrus piped in.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." A large crowd gasp emerged from the mass of students as if something dramatic had happened.

"I activate Silent Doom to bring back my Big Koala you destroyed earlier! Now I fuse them with Polymerization and get Master of Oz, which I place in attack mode!" Kallious was struck with horror.

"4-4200 attack points?!"

"That's right! Now attack Master of Oz!" The giant kangaroo-koala like creature jumped into the air and over most of the field, and landed straight onto the Silver Military God, smashing it into tiny hologram fragments as smoke appeared from the collision. It then jumped back as the smoke cleared to reveal a faint shadow outline of Kallious staring through its dusty brown particles.

"Alright, Chumley did it!" Jaden yelled joyfully, jumping up and down while raising his right fist into the air.

"Yes!" Kini supported, just as happy as Jaden. "Wait…Jaden stop jumping up and down and look!"

"Huh?" The duelist noticed that the holograms for the monsters hadn't disappeared yet, which meant only one thing: Kallious had survived the blow. Plus, Master of Oz was nowhere to be found on Chumley's portion of the field. "This can't be right, how'd…?" As the smoke cleared, a hint of something like a mirror started to fade, but the card that was used remained.

"A Mirror Force!"

"That's right, Huffington, it means that you're now wide open! Attack Gold Military God!" Once again, the golden clad giant raised its gold trimmed axe and brought it down with a heaving _whump!_ Chumley's 3200 life-points fell at an alarming rate, turning from 3200 to 900 points in just a matter of seconds. "I'll end my turn there. Your move!" Chumley's brow furrowed as he calculated his next move.

"Okay, I summon--!"

"Not so fast! I activate Gateway to the Dark World! Now you can't summon, special summon, or flip summon!"

"Darn!" Chumley grunted before playing down a card in the Spell/Trap zone. "I play Spellbinding Circle and place it on your Gold Military God!" A large circlular incantation fell over the creature, encircling it in its magical light. "I'll end my move here."

"Well, since I activated Gateway to the Dark World I get to bring one monster with 'Dark World' in it's name back from the graveyard, and I choose Silver Military God!" The Military God of Dark World-silver card appeared floating a few feet off from the ground, and a golden light erupted from it showing a materializing silver monster. "Now attack!" The silver armored monster rushed at Chumley, brandishing its two curved daggers. Chumley frantically searched his cards for something that would save him in the next few seconds, but to no avail. With two skillful slices, the Silver Military God cut Chumley—and his life-points.

A large beeping was heard overhead, and on a flat monitor screen at least 60 feet off the ground it showed a large tree with the first quarter's contestants' names and pictures on it. Chumley's picture had a bold red line running diagonally across it starting from the top right corner while Kallious' climbed the line into the next half of the quarter. Chumley jumped off the stage and hurried towards the group, a little crestfallen.

"Sorry I didn't win, guys."

"It's okay, man. We all lose sometimes, right?" Jaden said, patting his friend's shoulder trying to cheer him up.

"Don't worry about; one loss isn't gonna kill you," Kini told him, "right, guys?"

"Yeah," everybody answered in unison, that is, everybody except Zane, who had disappeared long before the duel's end.

"Chumley…in that duel, you seemed to have…changed," Syrus blurted out, unable to control himself.

"I did?" Chumley scratched his head in thought, curious to Syrus' remark. "Man, I'm way too hungry to think. Are there any grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"Syrus, I think you were wrong on that; Chumley's still himself, and he hasn't changed a bit," Alexis corrected as Chumley walked away in his search for the sandwiches.

"Hey, Jaden, you wanna see who's dueling who next?"

"Sure; race you to the bulletin board!" With a blink of an eye the two bolted down the hallways towards the board, leaving behind Syrus and Alexis to watch them.

"Wait…I thought you weren't supposed to be running in the halls…," Syrus said.

"Syrus, you're right, actually," Alexis replied, watching the duo sprint down the barren hallway knowing that she was unable to stop them.

In the middle of the so called race Kini slowed down as she began to remember something.

"Jaden, wait! Don't run anymore!"

"Why?—oof!" Jaden fell onto the ground, and looked up as he was rubbing his backside. None other than Dr. Crowler was standing before him, with a smug grin on his face.

"Running in the hallways? You'll get detention for that," Crowler pointed out, and then pointed in the direction of Kini. "Plus, that little girlfriend of yours will join you too!"

"Girlfriend?!" both kids exclaimed at the professer.

"Are you crazy?! How am I his girlfriend?!" Kini exclaimed as if Crowler _was_ crazy.

"Oh, so we're in denial, are we? You, being an Obelisk Blue student should know not to act like this. Anyway, I'll see you two at detention." Thus the woman-man like doctor strolled away, happy that he caught Jaden doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"Girlfriend, right…," Jaden scoffed, rubbing the back of his head, "you're just a friend whose a girl; you're not _actually_ that type of friend.

"Yeah…that man-woman's weird," Kini replied, blushing a light shade of pink like Jaden.

"Wait, what did you call Crowler?"

"A man-woman, why? Is something wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's just that…yeah, you're right, Crowler does look like a lady!" Jaden laughed lightly before an awkward silence fell upon them like a heavy blanket. Kini walked over to the bulletin board and looked over the diagrams of the students dueling to get into the Duel Nationals; she placed her right index finger on a Jaden's name and her own.

"Jaden, you're dueling some guy named Sirius while I'm dueling a person named…Lili the Love Sorceress?" Kini shot and odd look towards Jaden

"Lili the…huh?" Jaden returned the gaze while raising his shoulders a little.

"I don't know; the name Lili Arusega was crossed out by a pen and above it was the name I just read."

"Okay, now that's weird."

* * *

Anyway, I'm done, yes! If there are errors, please forgive me! Anyway, please update! (Not much to say down here is there?) 


	10. The Power of Love, Magic, and Darkness?

I'm back on track for some serious updating! Sorry again that I haven't been here! I was busy on Gaia Online, Fictionpress, and Myspace…anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10:  
The Power of…Love, Magic, and…Darkness?

Kini grinned broadly as she watched the matches commence, but this grin turned into a scowl of deep concentration as she thought of her own match. _'Now, who would go and change their name to Lili the Love Sorceress? Unless…you're mentally ill…?'_ Alexis took note of Kini's mood and decided to go over and help her sort things out.

"Hey, Kini, something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Alexis…," Kini lied as she looked into her fellow Obelisk-Blue classmate's eyes.

"You're lying. You know you can't lie from girls; we're like superior to that." Kini let out a soft chuckle.

"It's just…the opponent I'm going to duel crossed out her name and wrote love sorceress in place of her last name…and I keep getting this odd feeling about her." Alexis tried best to comfort her swerving, dark sensing mood.

"It's O.K., I think it's just your head still swelled a little from that time-traveling trip."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." _'It was just a dream though…'_ they both thought.

"Heya, guys, what's going on?" Jaden asked, popping up behind Kini; Alexis had been scared backwards a few of feet and Kini was on her knees. Both were panting, gasping, and clutching their chests after being scared nearly out of their skin; Kini was also fuming slightly.

"Jaden. Are you _trying_ to kill us?!" Kini inquired fiercely, still clutching her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…or, at least, scare you _that _much. Anyway, what's going on here?"

"Nothing," Kini lied once again. "Alexis and I were just talking about girl stuff."

'Oh, really?"

"Yeah really!"

"…Kini Muto! To the duel arena **_now_**!" Crowler ordered for that last time, pointing one painted fingernail at her. "Punctuality is expected from an Obelisk-Blue student!" he also added while facing away from the microphone.

Without a word she sauntered over to the steps of the arena with Alexis wishing her a "Good luck" as she past her. Kini went to the end of the arena where the monitor was directly overhead her and faced the other side, which was the side Kaiba and Yugi were sitting on. Mokuba was busy keeping Kini's siblings occupied as the duels progressed so they wouldn't get bored.

The Obelisk-Blue girl then gazed straight ahead at her opponent to find out it was merely a cute girl who was 5'1", which was merely inches lower than Kini's own height. What really made the girl stand out though was her outfit, which wasn't one of the academy's uniforms but instead consisted of a mahogany witch hat that donned her head and stretched to about 1 and a half feet and a frilly violet dress adorned with pink bows and ribbons that came all the way down past her knees. She had white socks that came half-way up her shin and purple dress shoes for girls; finally, in her right fingerless purple-gloved hand, was a wand whose shaft was neon pink with one end white while the other had a purple heart with a black crescent moon in it.

"_You're_ my opponent? I thought you were some cute boy!" Lili rudely exclaimed, holding her free hand to her cheek in a dramatic position. _'Girl, you've got some serious dress and color issues; plus, Kini's a girl name, so you'd think I'm a boy if you never read the charting list…'_ Of course, you could tell Kini was irritated from a mile away if you knew her really well.

"Begin!" Crowler yelled, bringing down his raised right hand.

"O.K., I'll go first!" Lili told her in her cute girl voice, and then she drew her sixth card. She grinned brightly even though it was only the first turn in the duel; this meant that she had drawn something good, something that might just win the duel quickly. "I play down Infatuation Enchantress in defense mode and play this card face down!" In an instant a sideways hologram of a card appeared, and from it erupted a light that soon cleared away to reveal a blonde-haired girl at about 12 years old clad in a light pink and white mystical gown with hearts floating around her; pinkish blush marks were visible on her face, just under her crystal blue eyes. The enchantress was sitting down to defend herself, revealing that she had light pink slippers line with white on.

"My move!" Kini informed, drawing her card; she stared down at the choices in her hand. With a move of her hand she had her cards already down on the field.

"I play Forest Fairy in attack mode!" she announced as the same light erupted from her side of the field. A green longhaired, elfin like creature with bright yellowish-greenish eyes emerged from the card in attack mode; it was clad in a simple pine green dress that had a golden girdle encircling around its midsection. Great black butterfly wings, which took up about two-thirds of her body, were decorated with different assortment of colors that shone like stained glass.

"You think a little cute fairy's gonna bring done my oh so beautiful enchantress? I think you're wrong!"

"Well, seeing as your enchantress has 1300 defense points while mine has 1500 attacks points I think it's a pretty good chance. Attack!" The fairy then floated up into the air and cupped her hands together like she was holding the last type of food and water on Earth. A greenish light started to collect around her fingertips, and soon she had 10 balls of green light; then with a throwing move she sent 5 of them to the monster and the other 5 at Lili herself.

"Ugh!" Lili uttered as the light hit her, reducing her life points by 450 (another 250 added by the fairy's effect), but her frown of pain turned upside-down into a smirk of what seemed like triumph. "My turn! Now I play the magic card Love Retrieval to bring back my Infatuation Enchantress from the graveyard, and since Infatuation Enchantress was brought back to life by a card whose name contains 'love'," Lili explained furtively, "I can now take a field card whose name contains 'infatuation' in it from my deck to my hand and play it on the field!"

"Um, did you have to have a lengthy explanation like that?" Kini asked, pointing out the long explanation that was equally confusing to some people.

"Yes!" Lili snapped back before grabbing her deck out of the duel disk holder and scanning through her cards. After a few moment she finally found her card and placed it into her hand and shuffled her deck before placing it back into its original spot. "I now play Infatuation Jealousy Trap!"

A rush of wind cut through the stadium and then large dark, shadowy walls grew to form a circle around the two duelists. As soon as all the sides reached each other at the top they then formed crisscrossing bars of pure negative energy. Kini looked down towards the ground and discovered that the ground too had been covered by the shadows of the field card's effect.

"W-What's going on?!" Kini demanded, staring straight at Lili, who was smiling evilly.

"Oh, this? It's just the souls of jealous lovers; that's all." Though Lili remained to be quite cute, her eyes were cold and shone a lustrous evil color.

"Th-This can't be…," Kini stuttered as she stared at the duelist in front of her. "This is a…" _'A…shadow game!'_

* * *

Whew! Finally I'm done! I don't like this as better as my first draft, but unfortunately, before I got to post it my computer crashed. Anyway, sorry for not updating so long! I was busy on Gaia Online (If you have an account **please** let me know!) and Fictionpress, then there's always the dreaded homework (This falls in the 'Stuff I wish we never had to do' column). Anyway, you guys know the drill! 


	11. Oblivious

Has everybody forgotten to be nice and leave reviews?!! I need some feedback here!

**11/27: I finished this 2 days ago but couldn't upload, but thanks to my friend I now can. Sorry for the delay (even if you're not paying attention to this anymore...)**

* * *

Chapter 11:  
Oblivious

Kini was puzzled, actually, confused to be exact. If this was indeed a Shadow Game then at least somebody had to stop it. She backed up a little slowly and regained her composure as she watched the girl in front of her. _'This is bad, really bad.'_ She told herself over and over. She quickly glanced towards Jaden, whose duel was at the same time as hers, and also saw some type of dark energy surrounding him, or was she hallucinating?

"Aw, what's the matter, girl? You having trouble finding that perfect card, or a boyfriend?" Lili teased, watching Kini's fretful expression.

"Who're you calling girl, girl? You're barely thirteen!" Kini retorted back.

"Barely thirteen? Ha! I'm not a new-born teen!"

"You're not?" Kini asked, confused by this comment.

"I may look like a twelve year old, but in reality I'm actually seventeen. The only reason I look this way is because of Turner's syndrome." Kini whipped another card from her deck and looked at it before staring over its brim and into Lili's eyes.

"Turner's syndrome?"

"I'd figure you would've guessed by now." Lili smirked tauntingly at her, her eyes gleaming as she thought of a mischievous plan.

"Whatever! I play Phoenix!" From Kini's side of the field erupted a bright flaming ball that soon disappeared to reveal a brilliant yellow and red feathered bird with wings outstretched; its amber eyes stared at Lili unmercifully. "Now I play Flame of Bond! This magic card allows me to play another winged beast with the word 'high' in their name, and I choose High Beast Gryphon!" Beside the phoenix a brilliant golden brown gryphon arose, its feathers gleaming. Its blue eyes glanced over to the phoenix before looking back at the 12-year-old enchantress.

"Aw, they look so cute together, the two! But being a love sorceress I have authority over relationships, like Cupid, so I think I'll break them apart!" Whipping out another card she placed it onto the field. "I play Change of Heart! Now that phoenix belongs to me for one turn! Bye-bye, Grphy." The phoenix floated to the other side and then flew into the air and spread its magnificent wings. Six balls of fire emerged and with one giant flap it shot a beam of fire to the gryphon, which remained helpless. KIni knew she couldn't do anything to the Change of Heart card with her spell and trap cards on the field. The gryphon shattered into pieces and the phoenix fluttered back down onto Kini's side of the field, its three tails' feathers rustling.

"Ugh!" She had lost 400 life points due to the attack against one another. "I summon Amazoness Chain Master to the field!" A tan, muscularly built woman came onto the field with a bronzed chain attached to her hands; she was dressed in blue tiger fur. Her grey hair was tied in a ponytail and her yellow eyes reflected that of a fearsome warrior; she watched the enchantress menacingly. "Attack Chain Master!"

With a fearsome battle cry the Amazoness flung the chain and it speared the enchantress; the spellcaster's cry of despair faded as she disappeared into a bunch of tiny fragments. With another two attacks by Kini's other two monsters Lili's life points were sent careening to a stop at 550. _'Wait, this can't be right…if she's in a Shadow Duel then surely she'd be fighting back a little bit better…what's going on? Huh?'_ She then saw that the only people noticing she was even in such a duel were Jaden and her dad. The others, even her friends at the side of the arena, were oblivious to her Shadow Duel.

"They can't hear you, or see your desperate situation. Everybody thinks that were just doing a normal duel. That's just what this card was programmed to do."

"Programmed?"

"Yeah, and I'll show you its true powers. I play this card in face-down defence position and play the trap card Mirror Wall!"

"Oh great…," Kini muttered, knowing what would happen if she attacked. Lili then pointed at Kini. "Your move."

"Since I can't attack I'll switch my Amazoness to defense mode and equip it with Horn of Light!"

"Hehehe," Lili giggled evilly, eyes glinting the demon in an innocent girl's body. "Now I flip-summon my Princess of Tsurugi!" A blonde-haired girl dressed in a red and pink robe stood up and then flung eight crystal daggers at Kini, making her grunt in pain. Immediately, the shadow cage let loose a strand of black energy that imbedded itself in the creature's back, making her eyes glow red as blood. Black strands of shadow energy coursed and wrapped itself around her body like the vines of a wall-clinging plant.

"The Twilight Society will be pleased…"

* * *

This was short, I'm sorry it was short! Okay, in the next chapter we're gonna get some info about Jaden's duel with Sirius (not Syrus, I reapeat, _**not**_ **Syrus)**! So tune in (if you haven't already lost interest, which I hope you didn't)! 


	12. How is Jaden Faring?

Yay, you didn't forget!! **:D ** _//gets really happy//_

My story must be old now that the second year's already started…Well, this story's gonna end soon anyway! Let's just say you read this as a friendly first year memoir…Oh, and I do not own YGO GX in any way except the plot and some OCs!

* * *

Chapter 12:  
How is Jaden Faring?

Jaden smiled as he blew away another monster off of Sirius' field. He was coping quite well against his opponent.

"Haha, piece of cake!" Jaden commented himself as Sparkman returned to his side of the field, a large purple electrified gun in its right hand. Sirius kept a cool demeanor, flicking his green hair over his shoulder; his long hair ended in a ponytail close to the bottom. Yet, his pastel green eyes told a different story. It showed some type of emotion that seemed unidentifiable.

"Don't be too sure about that, Jaden." Swiftly drawing another card, he looked at it before calculating another plan. Jaden, on the other hand, was watching him while minding his own business like: how was he going to get out of this Shadow Game?! He had already seen Kini encased in some dark energy, but now him too?

"I play Injection Fairy Lily in defense mode!" A curly, pink-haired girl dressed in a nurse's outfit appeared holding a needle that was fairly her size. White angel wings stuck on her back stretched outward and allowed her to levitate off of the ground a couple of inches.

"Injection…Fairy Lily?" For a moment Jaden wondered if he had gone mad and was hallucinating everything; he blinked for a moment, watching him almost mindlessly. Just to make sure, though, he rubbed his eyes once or twice. "I'm seeing right…"

"Yes, you're seeing right! It's Injection Fairy Lily!" Sirius barked at him. His face held…no shame, no blush for playing the fairy, nothing. "I know what you're thinking now, Jaden!"

"Thinking what?"

"Thinking that I may be girly, and that this card signifys it!"

"Um, dude, I'm not thinking any thing like that about--."

"I won't hear anymore of your lame excuses! Now I play Malevolent Nuzzler and use it on my Amazoness Swords Woman!" An ominous green light encircled the woman, and then she seemed to gain an increase of strength, looking revitalized. "Attack his Clayman!"

Leaping, the amazoness swung down with her sword and sliced the brown clay behemoth into pieces, resulting in the monster dissolving. Jaden held his hands up to his face to shield from the wind of the attack; luckily, his life-points remained intact because Clayman was in defense position. Jaden looked at the field, then to his hand. _'Let's see, two monsters on his side of the field and two face-downs…I already have Burstinatrix and Fusion, which I just drew…'_

"Okay, Syrus--!"

"That's Sirius, **_Sirius_**! I'm not this Syrus person your keep calling me!" Sirius yelled at him angrily.

"Sorry, it's just your name is so much like my friend's name!" Jaden told him as he slapped down Burstinatrix onto the duel disk's field section. "I summon Burstinatrix in defense mode and play one card face down. Your move, er, Sirius!"

"Fine! Hmm…I play Megamorph and equip it to your Sparkman!"

"Why would you increase Sparkman's attack points?"

"For this! Amazoness, attack!" At the command, the woman charged, sword bared like a glistening fang. Jaden was shocked at why he would go on with a full bodied assault with a 2200 attack monster while Sparkman had 3200 attack points. She jumped up and came down with a slice; her attack surely would've killed Sparkman, but it didn't. Instead, the monster grabbed the sword and sent a shock attack to the amazoness destroying her; the woman left with a death shriek piercing Jaden's ears.

"Well, that's the end of her…Guh?!" Jaden was encircled in blue lightning, the very same blue lightning that Sparkman attacked with. In another second he felt the pain, the burn, of the shock course through his body. His life points fell to 2500 due to the shock. Surprised, he tried to ask why that happened, but was cut off with Sirius explaining.

"When my amazoness woman is in a battle, any battle damage _I _receive goes to _your_ life points. Now I can activate Fairy Lily's special effect; by giving up 2000 of my life points I can increase her attack to 3400!" Jaden growled low as he soon saw what had happened. The fairy nurse was encircled in a soft golden light that increased her attack points to the amount Sirius said. The needle she carried got larger than before, showing that her attacks were now no joke. "I play the field card Dark Feminine Entity and finish my turn!" Two dark purple hands cupped together appeared, holding the duel. Strange vine like things stretched out and captured the nurse, controlling her almost like a marionette. Jaden took note of this.

"Well, I play another card face down and end me move."

"My move; attack Fairy Lily!" The nurse monster got on her immense needle and flew it like a rocket straight towards Burstinatrix. The Elemental Hero woman let a cry of surprise out before being destroyed. "Now I play Disappear!"

"Disappear? You mean like magic?"

"Yeah, and I'm removing your Burstinatrix from the duel!" This was bad news for Jaden. Most of his monsters needed Burstinatrix to fuse with, but now, with her gone how was he going to survive the duel? And where was Winged Kuriboh? The little furry monster had not appeared by Jaden's side since they first began the duel; now, something oddly strange was happening…

"Just who are you, Sirius?!" Jaden demanded.

"Oh, just a fellow duelist…a duelist also in league with the T.S.

"T.S.?"

"Oh, just a group," Sirius replied blankly. How is Jaden faring? Well, without Burstinatrix, fairly bad.

* * *

Well, another shorty in a way. Now I'm off to watch Bleach. 


	13. Oh No! I've Gone Shakespearish!

The anniversary is _today_!! Hope you like my anniversary chapter(s). Oh yes, I'm using Seto's first name, it _is_ his real name.

Disclaimer: (I haven't said this in a long time) No parts of Yugioh is owned by me; it is all owned by Takahashi-sensei and some other person

* * *

Chapter 13:  
Oh No! I've Gone Shakespearish!

Yugi watched as his daughter and Jaden duel; but they both seem to be gaining on their opponents. Yet something wasn't right…Yugi shifted his head to his other arm and started conversing with his long-time rival.

"What do you think of Jaden?"

"He's not half-bad," Seto replied stoically, scratching something onto the clipboard in front of him. "Your daughter's not bad herself."

"Are you saying that because I'm the King of Games?"

"No," replied the brown haired man, his cold blue eyes watching the rest of the duels.

"You're still cold to me after all these years?" It was a dumb question and Yugi knew it, but he couldn't help ask. Seto didn't reply but instead turned to look at his younger brother, who was entertaining Yugi's kids. Yugi partially sighed as he stared at the duels, scratching some notes onto the clipboard.

Kini gritted her teeth as another one of her monsters were destroyed; she was losing badly, and it was worse by the passing minute. Lili laughed slightly as another of her female dark love monsters returned to the field. Sighing, Lili glanced down at her cards.

"Well, I'm done having fun for now, it's time for me end this. Dark Lover Kerriv, attack her!" Spreading black angel wings Kerriv rose slightly off of the ground then twirled, sending feather daggers at her opponent, a Silver Fang.Howling, the wolf disappeared with feathers impaled in it. Kini growled, knowing that she had to turn it around somehow. Exhaling, she whipped out another card and placed it in defense mode.

"I summon Avian Screecher in defense mode!" Appearing with folded across her body in a defensive stance was a bright yellow haired girl with blue wings.

"Wow, I'll make easy work of this. I play Fairy's Meteor Crush! Now, attack Warrior of Darkness!" A female samurai dressed a black stood up and drew the gleaming sword out of the sheath, brandishing it. The woman then jumped and came down with a vicious slice.

"Hold on, I activate my trap card Screech Shield; now your other monsters are destroyed!"

"What?!" The black beam of the sword strike was redirected and sent to Lili's remaining two monsters. Lili didn't flinch as her monsters were blown away by one of their fellow monsters. "Well, well, that was convenient, but it won't save you; I end my move." Kini drew another card and looked at the other four cards in her hand.

"I sacrifice Avian Screecher to summon Dragon Master!" Emerging from ground was a navy blue haired woman with her hair up in a ponytail by an aqua ribbon; she was dressed in a flaming red yukata with a red dragon and a blue dragon entwining with each other. She smirked as she blinked emotionless amber eyes.

"You think she's gonna scare me? She's only going to take out 100 of my life points!" Lili replied

"Dragon Master, attack!" Whipping out two fans she unraveled them, showing blades along the edge of the fans. She then sent them spinning like a Frisbee towards the samurai woman; then Lili activated a face-down card.

"Hold it! I activate Jealous Brambles! This card negates your attack and traps your monster into defense mode!"

"That's not going to do you any good." Kini lowered her gaze for a moment.

"Huh?" Why not?"

"Because I activate Ryu: Double Element!" Kini replied, revealing her own face-down card. Dragons burst out of the card and onto the field; one was a bright crimson colored one with piercing yellow eyes and the other was a soft blue with the same eyes. "Attack!"

"What?! But you can't attack me, your monster's in defense mode!" Lili yelled, pointing it out.

"My dragons are a trap-monster that can only be activated on your turn," Kini explained, "and with Dragon Master out on the field they gain 500 extra attack points making them stronger than your warrior!" The red dragon shot a long, flaming fire breath to the samurai, and the azure dragon came in closer and sent an icy blast of water at Lili, who screamed at the dragon's attack.

"Augh!"

"It's my game! Not so tough now, are we Sorceress Lili?" Lili slumped and looked defeated; she then jumped up and bolted off of the stage. Kini came down to greet Alexis and the others, muttering,

"Why is it when it seems like I'm losing that I always have a miracle and win? Wow…I must be weird."

"Huh? What was that?" Alexis asked coming to congratulate her.

"Nothing."

"Hey, awesome job, Kini!" Syrus congratulated.

"Thanks," Kini replied, smiling. She looked over to her father, and then towards Jaden's duel.

"Um, guys, I've got to—."

"Look, Jaden's beating Sirius' pants off!" Syrus pointed out, and it was true, Jaden was beating Sirius. _'Wait, Sirius?'_

"Sirius?"

"Do you know him?" Alexis asked, wondering.

"'Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him…in America!'" Kini told her dramatically. Alexis sweat dropped for a moment. She took a long hesitation before answering.

"Um…Shakespeare? When did you go all Shakespearish?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just a quote from something I saw a while ago. That reminds me, you know the duel Jaden is in? It's a shadow duel!"

"Shadow Duel?" repeated Alexis, "What Shadow Duel? I don't see it. You must be hallucinating, Kini, I think you should lay off the sushi for a while."

"No, but I'm not hallucinating!"

"Alright…I think we should go tell Yugi and Kaiba then," the blonde haired girl suggested, looking over at the two. Kini pondered as to why she said that, and then remembered why as if a light bulb had just been turned on.

"Oh, I see…alright then."

* * *

Short chappie, I know. "Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him…in America" is an **_actual quote_**; it's from LittleKuriboh's _Yugioh: The Abridged Series_ where Bandit Keith quotes Shakespeare, not forgetting to add "In America" to the end. It's really funny, watch it some time, okay? 


	14. A Victory and a Kidnap

Ah, okay, first update for this story for the New Year. I wonder…this story's almost, or maybe, halfway to the end… 

Ack, I'm sorry for not updating! Stupid teachers protest, putting us in a lot of pressure…I'm also sorry it's short!

Disclaimer: (how long have i not said this?) I do not own Yugioh GX...pretty obvious. IF i did have it then I'd also have been the first female president by now.

* * *

Chapter 14: A Victory and a Kidnap

"Hey, Mr. Muto, Mr. Kaiba!" Alexis called, running up to them with Kini right behind her.

"Yes?" Yugi asked, something shining in his violet eyes. "Is something wrong, Kini?"

"It better not be some kind of joke," Seto growled. His blue eyes narrowed at them. Kini gulped before answering.

"It's no joke, dad. Jaden's in a shadow game!" Kini pointed towards Jaden's duel, and though there was nothing, Yugi could faintly make out the image of something encasing the two duelists. It was very faint though; it was an outline of two hands holding the duel. To see this image though, it took a few moments for Yugi's purple eyes to peer out what was what.

"You're right!" he confirmed, astonished that a shadow game was happening here.

"So can we do anything about it?" Alexis wondered, also concerned of Jaden's well-being.

"I'm afraid we can't," he told her, "He has to win on his own."

**xxx**

Jaden growled as he attacked another of Sirius' monsters. His opponent didn't flinch or anything, he just stared at him wit his pastel green eyes. Sparkman looked anxious, as if copying Jaden's face. What was Jaden going to do without the Elemental Hero lady? He stood steadfast, trying to think of a solution. _'Well, this is going to be hard, but I need to draw an alternative. Maybe Sprakman and Clayman?'_

"My move!" Jaden called. He drew out a card from the duel-disk's deck spot, and to his luck, drew Monster Reborn. "Alright! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Elemental Hero Clayman! Now I fuse them with Fusion to form Thunder Giant!" The two fusion-material monsters mixed together, and out of a whirlpool of colors appeared a behemoth covered in yellow and blue armor. A noticeable blue jewel was imbedded in the center of its yellow chest plate. "I discard a card to destroy you Injection Fairy Lily!"

A blue lightning encircled the fairy nurse and sent a shock throughout her body. She screamed before shattering into dust.

"Now attack directly, Thunder Giant!"

"I'm not giving up yet!" Sirius activated a face down card. "I activate Zoma!" A deathly spirit appeared on the field, its presence terrifying. The creature was probably the only **real** monster Sirius had in his deck that was fitting for him. It was shocked by a large thunderbolt that had struck it and disappeared. It then faded into a strange goopy like material.

"Huh?!" Jaden asked, shocked that Zoma was still on the field.

"Once Zoma's destroyed he changes into ectoplasm, which in turn takes the attack of your monster that killed it, doubles it, and sends it right back at you!"

"What?!" Jaden was in serious trouble now. 4800 lifepoints?! He had to block it somehow…Then he remembered.

"I activate Negate Attack!" The face-down card flipped up, revealing the whirlpool shield image. The same exact image appeared on the field to disperse Zoma's ectoplasm.

"That's not possible! You stopped it?!" Sirius asked in full-blown shock.

"Yeah…and now it's my turn! Thunder Giant, attack him directly!" This time, the large monster did not miss its mark. The thunder crackled as it struck Sirius, who yelled in pain. His lifepoints depleted until it was nothing, and he slumped down onto the ground.

"This…is not good," Jaden heard him muttering, "I'm gone…" Then, as if an instinct, he ran off the stage, leaving cards strewn in the area he was standing in.

"What the heck?" Jaden asked himself. He heard a familiar cry and turned to see Winged Kuriboh, happily floating towards him. "Hey buddy," he greeted, "Where were you?" The little creature shrugged, as if saying it had no idea. "That's funny…"

"Jaden!" Sy called, running up to him. Alexis and Kini followed, panting.

"Jaden!" Alexis started, "You were in a Shadow Duel! You managed to win, right?"

"Yeah," the teen confirmed. "That guy was pretty tough though, even if he used girly cards."

"Er…girly cards?" Sy asked, puzzled.

"Oh, um, never mind I said that, okay?"

**xxx**

Night had entered the academy, and the shadows crept like silent assassins along the walls. A female Obelisk Blue student walked down those halls, her footsteps echoing throughout the area. A shadow twitched, moving at a fast blur. The girl turned around quickly, startled by the abrupt sound.

"Who's there?!" she asked, her eyes waiting and cautious. As she turned to begin walking again she was hit on the back of the head and had a cloth placed in front of her face. This cloth contained a small amount of ether, knocking her out as she tried to struggle to no avail. She was then bagged and lifted off the ground by another person helping the one who had knocked the girl out. Then they fled into the night, leaving absolutely no trace behind except a single note that fell onto the ground during their departure like a tiny leaf in the wind.

* * *

Oohh…who got kidnapped? If you wanna find out then await the next chapter…hehe… 


	15. Ransom

Oh well…I guess my stupid homework slowed my down tenfold or something…

* * *

Chapter 15:  
Ransom

Jaden paced down the hallway, yawning a bit. He was up restlessly late in the night, due to his thoughts from the duel and the chili pepper combo he had eaten at dinner. It was oddly quiet, because usually, Syrus would be greeting him and Alexis might come by to say hi. But none of his friends were there, which made him suspicious. He caught footsteps running down the halls, and whipped around to investigate.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried, stopping right in front of him, trying to catch his breath from using a lot of energy to halt directly in front of his friend.

"What is it, Sy?"

"I can't find--!"

"Find who? What happened? Calm down, Sy, you're breaking down!" Syrus felt what Jaden had meant when he said "breaking down"; it was his legs, which were wobbling. Syrus stuffed a hand into his red jacket and pulled out a crumpled up note. Jaden grabbed it and stared at the writing, which was not messed up by the many folds and creases of the paper.

"'We have captured your blonde-haired friend from the Obelisk-Blue dorm. If you want to see the girl alive and well, bring the Millennium item you have stored in the school to the sea shore on the north side. Until then…T.S.'" Jaden barely had a fraction of a second to think before h blurted, "The T.S. has Alexis?!"

Syrus nodded. "And they want some Millennium item we have at the Duel Academy as a ransom!"

"Hold it, what Millennium item? We don't have any!"

"Hey guys," Kini greeted, standing right behind Jaden, who jumped back a clear two feet.

"K-Kini…," he answered shakily, staring at her wide-eyed.

"Yeah? Hey, you're writing a note? To who?"

"It's not his note," Syrus told her. "It's a T.S. ransom note." This struck her like a bullet.

"T.S. ransom note?! What's going on?" Jaden handed her the wrinkled note and she quickly scanned it. "Alexis…for a Millennium item…"

"Do you know who this T.S. is, Kini?" Syrus asked her.

"Well, I heard from a person I'd dueled something about a Twilight Society…It could be them or some person who put T.S. on here for a different reason. But a Millennium item? Is there even such a thing here?"

"It's in the secret door you first tumbled through," came a stern voice, and the trio turned around to face Zane, who was walking away.

"Zane…," Syrus started, but never got to finish as Zane turned the corner.

"He's helping us get to the Millennium item?" Kini asked awkwardly.

"Who knows, but now, we've got to get that item and save Alexis!"

**xxx**

The blonde-haired girl that was kidnapped kicked at her prison, a steel cage. The metal that once shone with a grey luster had eroded and rusted terribly, the dull grey now only spots shining through the reddish moss. Alexis was bound by her hands and feet in tightly knotted rope, and her mouth was covered by a cloth. She stared at her captor, a strange teal haired man. A woman with copper hair stood next to him, surveying the area. She kicked at the cage, hoping it would burst open and allow for her escape. Nothing happened except for the sound of echoing metal.

"Don't fret, girl, you'll see your friends soon enough…," the man told her, without even staring at her grey eyes. She kicked the cage again, as if a threatening kick. Glaring with her grey eyes, Alexis gritted her teeth against the cloth. _'Guys, where are you?!'_ she thought in a desperate attempt at a futile telepathy.

"Do we have the other three items?" asked the copper haired woman. Her hands were crossed over her chest as her grey eyes flicked to the east.

"Yes, found the third one a week ago," answered the teal haired man. "I hope the ransom works out, or we'll have to dispose of the girl."

"It doesn't matter anyway, as long as they get the item here and we take it back to the Society. Then, will _he_ be pleased."

"Right." Alexis stared wide-eyed at the ground as she listened to their conversation. She was picking up vital information she would have to tell Jaden and the others. If only she could make it out of here alive…

**xxx**

Jaden, Syrus, and Kini rushed to the door they had seen only days before. All hesitated to open it. Syrus was the first to snap out of the strange hypnotic state.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that…," Jaden started, "Something weird happened here."

"Weird as in?" Syrus persisted, staring at Jaden.

"Later, Sy," Jaden answered, scowling slightly as he thought of what to do. Syrus had no choice but to open the door himself, and lifted his hand to grasp the brass doorknob. He twisted it slowly, and then halted. His face was shocked.

"It's _locked_!" He struggled against it, trying to open the door. "C'mon, work!"

"Hold on, Sy, let me try," offered Jaden, who took the blue-haired kid's place as he attempted to budge the door open. After several attempts at the knob he went as far as to rise his foot and slam it against the door.

"It's locked pretty tightly," Jaden informed the trio as he stopped to pant, resting his hands on his knees.

"Does anybody know who owns the key to the door?" Kini inquired, and her two friends shook their head. She was about to ask if they had lockpicking abilities, but shut her mouth before she could. She hung her head down as well, for she knew that if she couldn't get the keys then Alexis might be suffering longer in the amount of time until they did. Jaden turned his head to the side, trying to think of another plan. This was when he saw somebody cloaked in black. Kini followed his gaze, but before she could greet or acknowledge the person Jaden did it for her.

"Oh, hey, Chazz."

"Hello, Jaden," the boy answered. He was staring into Kini's eyes during the time he had taken to reply Jaden's greeting. "Kini, can you come with me for a moment?" She nodded, unsure of what was going to happen as she followed the boy. They passed through about three halls before they finally came to a stop.

"Chazz, what's this all about?"

"I've got some things to say to you."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's this," he answered. He placed his right hand into his pocket and took out a clenched fist before opening it and revealing the key that lay on his palm. It was a small key, about half a hand. Polished to a shining gold, at least, it looked gold, it shone like the sun when being hit by the academy's fluorescent lights above their heads. It was one of those two-notched keys that you'd often see in movies; the end was a pentagram encircled by a circle.

"That key…," Kini started, placing out a hand to take it, but stopped as she was unsure.

"The key to the door." He continued staring at her, and finally she decided to grab the key from his hand.

"Um, alright, but what's the other thing?" Chazz took note that he said he had to talk another matter with her, and then shook his head.

"That was it," he lied, watching her as she took this in. She nodded, and thanked him for all his troubles before rushing back to Jaden and Syrus. She didn't even look back to know where the key came from.

Chazz looked slightly crestfallen as he paced back through the many corridors of the academy. Once again, he still could not mention it.

* * *

This is their mission: Operation: Rescue Alexis! Will they manage to make it? And who're the two people accompanying Alexis and why are they waiting for Jaden and the gang? Find out in later chapters! 


	16. Smoke and Mirrors

Schoolwork keeps slowing me down, sorry guys! But it's Spring Break this week, so…

* * *

Chapter 16:  
Smoke and Mirrors

"Guys, I've got the key!" Kini informed urgently, rushing towards Jaden and Syrus. Both gaped in awe at how she had managed to get her hands on it.

"But—huh---wha?!" Sy blubbered in confused pandemonium.

"If it works, then I'm fine with it!" Jaden told Kini. He grabbed the key and placed it into the doorknob hesitantly. Then, without a choice, he twisted it and turned the knob. It opened the door with ease.

"Alright!" Syrus cried, jumping through the door. He rushed through the darkness towards what looked like a table of some sort of pedestal and grabbed the first thing he found. Holding it up like a trophy, he smiled triumphantly. It was a gold bracelet decorated with an oddly familiar eye…

"C'mon, time's wasting away! We need to hurry before they do something to Alexis!" They began to rush out the door and down the halls, barely escaping a few teachers conversing on their way. Through twists and turns they hurried, trying to cut down the time to reach Alexis. It was not until they had made it far enough from the school did they begin to have _real_ trouble.

As soon as Syrus, who was the last of the three, had stepped onto a certain area, the whole area began to fill with smoke gradually. The three hadn't noticed it first, but soon after as they all got a chilly feeling. Kini and Jaden looked around quickly, trying to discern what was going on. Soon, vision became useless and their other senses tried to sharpen.

"Jaden, Syrus? Where are you guys?"

"Over here, Kini! Jaden, what about you?"

"I'm right here, Sy! Speak again; I'm trying to find my way to you!" Jaden turned round to face the opposite direction he was facing moments before, but gasped in surprised as he began to walk in the direction. He had hit his knee on something hard, but felt smooth, like glass; this was when Jaden began to dance around, clutching his injured knee. As the smoke began to clear the way, he began to see what he had hit. It was a mirror, a little bit taller than him in size. A voice chuckled.

"Do you need some ice for that?" a woman's voice asked. She stepped forward, revealing herself. She was copper haired with grey eyes that were in a serious gaze. She was dressed in a shortened white kimono with black and white flowers etched onto it. It reached all the way down to her knees. A sash was tied around her waist and reached behind her to become a bow. She smirked.

"Whoa, lady, something wrong? Why are you smirking like that?" Jaden fully knew after his remark, as she had raised her hand, which was full of dueling cards. "You wanna duel?"

"Yes, boy. These are orders made by our leader." She placed her deck onto the ground and drew five cards. Jaden took out his duel disk and placed his own deck in.

"Uh…don't you have a duel disk?" he asked, pointing at the ground she was playing on.

"I don't need one," she stated calmly. "Now play!"

Jaden smirked in eager anticipation. "Well, get your game on!"

**xxx**

Kini looked around, hearing nothing. "Sy? Jaden?" she asked. Surely they would've answered her immediately, but what's going on? How come she didn't hear their voices?

"Little girl, are you lost?" Kini turned around, facing a teal-haired man dressed in a black cloak and black Capri pants. He was leaning against something that looked like glass. He was grinning, but it wasn't that grin that was a happy grin. It was more of an accomplished grin. It was after she spotted him leaning against something that looked like glass did she really pay attention to her surroundings. She turned to the side to face mirrors all around her, placed in what looked like scattered arrays.

"No…," Kini answered quietly, turning her eyes back onto the teal-haired man. Her eyes narrowed as the man stopped leaning against the wall and began to make his way towards her. "Are you with the Twilight Society?" Kini asked, her gaze still kept on him even if he had stopped.

"No need for introductions then, right?" he responded with a smirk as he got his own deck out. "Draw out your deck." Kini took out her deck, but flinched as she remembered she had no duel disk with her at the time. _'It's still on my bed from when I was changing! Gah!'_

"I have no duel disk, so how're you gonna duel me?"

"Look down," he commanded, pointing to a spot right above her feet. Kini stared down at it, but saw nothing. The smoke thinned away, but still, she saw nothing interesting.

"So what?"

"Play your cards on the ground as if it were a dueling mat." Kini understood what he meant after that, and placed her deck down, staring at the man.

"Alright then, let's duel!"

**xxx**

Syrus looked around. He couldn't see anything, and he kept bumping into mirrors that had appeared in the moment.

"Okay Syrus, stay calm. You have to find Alexis and the others." He moved to his left, trying to see his way through the thick smoky fog. He swatted the visible air, trying to get it out of his face.

"Alexis! Kini! Jaden!" he called. He tried again. This time he heard some sound. It sounded like a grunt or muffled cry. He trembled and froze in fear. If he heard that noise then it could've been…_'A wild monster?!'_ He shook his head quickly, trying to wipe away that thought.

The sound came again, and he hesitantly took a step towards the direction in which it came from.

"I-I'm not scared, I'm not scared. It's probably just some hungry dog, or Jaden's stomach and he's trying to scare me…" He heard the rattle of metal, and the cry got louder. He stepped through a clump of bushes and arrived in a clearing, where no smoke was visible at all. There, stuck in the cage, was Alexis, with a gladdened look in her eyes. She cried to him, her voice muffled.

"Ah, uh, I'm going to get you out Alexis!" He went over to the cage, looking around it. "Now there has to be a lock and something I can force it open with…"

Alexis pointed to her left, signaling to a padlock. But it was bolted shut and tight. Syrus tried his best to pull it open, but to no avail. He had forgotten, however, that he still had the Millennium item on him; the eyes part began to glow in a white light. It then shot out and struck the padlock, breaking it open like a key had opened it. Both Syrus and Alexis gasped in surprise.

* * *

Whoa…now that was weird. But at least Alexis is free, right? 


End file.
